The New Model
by Neophiles the Metal
Summary: Metal Sonic has finally completed his goal of catching Sonic, and teaches the whole of Mobius to say hello to the V3 model...Strong Tailsmo
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fortress, somewhere in Antarctica**

_A battle was won not long ago, by the power of (I shudder as I recall it) _Friendship_ and _Heroes_. But no more my filthy organic doppelganger, now _I_ am in charge. For months, if not years your silly little smirk has haunted me for all that time, now it is _my_ turn to laugh. I do have to admit though, you put up a graceful fight, and it amused me. But do you the most important thing? I _enjoyed_ it...  
_"Stop it..."  
_Now why would I do that? I am simply repaying the years of angst and pain you have caused me..._  
"Just stop it..."  
_That day, the day I returned for the final time. What did you feel? Answer me that..._  
"Like I wanted to shove your damn processor up your metal behind, what else?"  
_Oh yes, you showed hatred. You showed fear, terror even..._  
"I wasn't scared of you..."  
_*Spins round* Yes, but Amy was, and Shadow, even Omega. But you know who was experiencing the true meaning of fear?_  
"Stop it..."  
_Come on, you must know...Think of the number two...  
_*Struggles in chains* "Shut up!"  
_Come on! You know you want to say it!_  
*Stops* "Tails..."  
_Knew you would get it! But enough of the games...*presses button on arm* It's time for the fun to begin...  
*Hatch opens on floor; a bedraggled body emerges wrapped in chains.*  
...for six years I've had him here. Not a single moment of sadness for him, I've kept him amused for all that time...  
_"T...Tails?"  
*giggles insanely* "I can see the moon! And the stars! Oh, I have not opened my eyes for so long!"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"  
_We may be copies Sonic, but my ideas of keeping someone amused differ greatly from yours...  
*Walks over to Tails*Do you want to see my work, my __**own**__ work?  
*Pulls Tails' head up, a metal face is seen*  
_"That's not him..."  
_Oh but it is...When you ran from me he pleaded for mercy, so I gave him some...Think, Sonic, what is the most terrible thing to happen to a great mind?  
_"I don't...know..."  
_Oh, you're no fun anymore Sonic! The mind is constantly being plagued by insanity, I merely increased its effects...In short, I managed to resurrect him even better than before...  
_"Sonic, I see your death! Your beautiful death, the whole of the Chaos Universe will fall at your demise!"  
_That is something I'd like to see being backed up...  
_"Your death will come at the hands of an impostor, the shadow in armour! The ultimate killer! The moon will be dyed red with the blood of the innocent life! One will make the sacrifice to be told for all time!"  
_I can see that working nicely..._  
"Metal...What have you...done?"  
_I have finally won my counterpart! At last, my goal is complete! If you want to survive with me, you will need to be...upgraded.  
_"I'll never join you!"  
_Sadly, I wasn't asking..._

**G.U.N Headquarters, Manhattan  
**"Rouge! Have you located Sonic?"  
"Not yet Shadow!"  
*Turns to **Omega***  
"Have you searched everywhere?"  
**"Affirmative! There's no sign of him or Tails!"**  
"Keep checking! Use heat scans, X-Ray, anything!"  
**"Yes!"**  
*Turns back*  
"Come on Sonic, where are you?"  
"Shadow! There's a Radio transmission from an Anonymous Source!"  
"Intercept it! Tell me who sent it!"  
*Static screen flashes up*  
_Oh Shadow, you grow so fast!  
_*Everyone stops, fear grips the whole base*  
"No, it can't be...We killed you..."  
_Body wise, but my intentional being survived...Besides, I've something to show you...ALL of you who opposed me!_

**Chaotix Resistance Movement, Canada  
***Slams down fist*  
"Where is he?!"  
"Vector! I'm going as fast as I can!"  
"If he's not alive I'm going to turn that Egghead so far inside out..."  
"That's not helping Espio's decoding!"  
"Speaking aloud Charmy!"  
"You're both not helping!"  
_Allow me to assist!  
_*Static screen flashes up*  
_Hello Chaotix!  
_*Charmy tries to shut it down and gets electrocuted by reddish lightning*  
_Nuh-uh-uh, can't shut ME down!  
_"Vector...Charmy...Please tell me this is a nightmare!"  
_Oh stop worrying; I merely have something to show you..._

**Egg Carrier, Las Vegas  
***Whirls hammer***  
**"Where is he?!"  
"He just disappeared...!"  
"I can see that, Eggman!"  
"Amy! Calm down!"  
*Cosmo pulls Amy off*  
"WHERE'S SONIC AND TAILS?!"  
"I don't know!"  
_Oh my creator...How desperate you have become!  
_*Nearest TV screen goes static*  
"No..."  
*Amy clenches her grip on her hammer*  
"You..."  
*Eggman fumbles for glasses*  
"You...were destroyed! It's impossible!"  
_Oh yes! But I have succeeded where you failed! Watch and learn Dr. Eggman!_

**Final Fortress, Roboticization Chamber  
**_Yes Ladies and Gentlemen! I, Neo Metal Sonic, have returned! And for the count, have experienced my greatest victory yet! I have captured and restrained Sonic the Hedgehog! You know, it is amazing what you can do with a huge fortress buried in the ice and some valuable data!  
_*We now see, Metal Sonic. His Neo form has upgraded to impossible levels, the wings from his Overlord form are attached to his back. Its claws replace his original hands, and a long spiked tail is seen from his wing connectors*_  
But enough talk! As you can see, Sonic is strapped to the machine (I use the term broadly) and as soon as I press this button, you will say goodbye to Sonic...  
*Presses Button*  
And hello to the __**new**__ V3 model...Genocide..._


	2. Chapter 2

*TV flicks to life for everyone to see Sonic getting torn apart by the Roboticizer*  
**G.U.N Headquarters  
***Rouge covers her mouth* "That's...horrible..."  
*Shadow grimaces as Sonic's screams are heard*  
*Omega loads cannons* **"That is **_**my**_** brother-in-arms?!"**  
**  
Chaotix Resistance  
***Vector is sitting silently, Espio has collapsed back in shock, Charmy is holding his eyes shut from fear*  
"I don't wanna see it! I don't wanna see it! I don't wanna see it!"  
*Espio is repeating it to himself* "How can someone be so...inhuman..."  
*Vector looks on without a word*

**Egg Carrier  
***Amy and Cosmo have collapsed in tears, Eggman stares horrified at the TV*  
"Not even..._I_...would do that..."

**Final Fortress  
***Metal Sonic laughs menacingly as pipes and wiring are crammed relentlessly into a still screaming Sonic, Tails just looks on*  
*the machine is facing away from the camera, a final buzz and spark. Silence follows*  
_Now Mobius, comes the final stage of testing...  
_*Goes to the front of the machine, the part facing away from the audience*  
_Perfect...  
_*Comes back*  
_Well, I'm pleased with that...Fact is will you be?_  
*The machine slowly rotates, but it is too dark to see Sonic's outcome*  
_Can you not see my mastery? My work, my first creation... No? Let me shed some light..._  
*Presses button on arm, lights come on*

**G.U.N Headquarters  
***Tears in Rouges eyes, Shadow stares in rage, Omega is downloading data*  
*through tears* "That's not him...It can't be..."  
*Shadow comforts her* "He's going to pay for what he's done..."

**Chaotix Resistance  
***Charmy is slowly rocking backwards and forwards in shock, tears stream from his eyes*  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..."  
*Espio seems frozen, Vector is screaming at the monitor*  
"YOU PEICE OF CRAP! I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR DAMN PROCESSOR RIGHT THROUGH THAT METAL HEART OF YOURS!"  
_Ah, ah Vector, temper, temper..._

**Egg carrier  
***Eggman is dumbfounded by Metals actions*  
"How could I create that...monster...?"  
*He looks over at a traumatised Amy and Cosmo*  
"I would never do...this..."  
*Deep down, the Dr sees his actions clearly*  
"I...tried too hard...He...finally lost..."  
*Inside, he should be laughing but...for Metal to go this...far...to actually signify how good he was...It was out of the question...*  
"Metal...How could you?!"  
*Metal looks right at him, the glare seemed to intensify*  
_Because you pushed, Dr, you pushed so hard until I could go no further...But then I saw myself, as the Fortress fell to the barren ice, as I descended from the air onto the cold wilderness..._  
*The glare shifts to all monitors*  
_I thought, for the first time since my activation, I actually thought! I rewrote my programming! I scavenged and stole like a filthy life-form! Do you know how degrading that is?! You may be the Ultimate life-form or the greatest detective agency, even the greatest lover...But that doesn't register with me, oh no. To me, love, and pride, and power...Hah! They mean nothing! I corrupted my objective, not to destroy, but to preserve!  
_*He is almost screaming his speech, the years of mistreating and torture finally show on an emotionless face*  
_And preserve I did! My body is perfect, my mind is literal! But I had the urge to find a heart, a cold, uncaring, emotionless heart...  
_*He removes his chest-plate; a steel heart is beating underneath*  
_Do you like? My own work! Like this!  
_*The final light comes on, Sonic is motionless on the machine*  
_A little demonstration is in order..._


	3. Chapter 3

*We see Sonic, or as Metal called him, Genocide. He has exhaust pipes extending from his back, a nuclear warning sign on the front of his armour. His hands are reworked into claws, knife edged and glinted mercilessly. His head moulded into a racing helmet, spikes edging the back.*  
_What I have created will be the first in my army, the New Model Army. And I shall be their master! Kneel New Mobius, kneel before the ultimate Overlord! Genocide...!  
_*Genocide whirrs, the engine that keeps him alive explodes into life...*  
_Seek...and Destroy..._  
*The eyes blaze to life, blood red like Metal's own...Genocide is activated...*  
_Primary objective! Kill all who oppose the Model Army! List includes The Guardian Units of Nations, the Chaotix resistance and the so-called 'Eggman Empire'_  
*Metal seems to grin evilly*  
_Begin objective, now...  
_*The screen goes black*  
**G.U.N Headquarters**  
*Shadow spins round, rage and fury grips the black hedgehog*  
"I want every member of this organisation back here! Sonic is now our enemy!"  
*Turns to Rouge*  
"Get Eggman, the Chaotix and Knuckles in here, anyone you can find who might know about Sonic's weaknesses, pronto!"  
*She nods*  
"Yes Sir!"  
*He turns to Omega*  
"Omega, I'll need you in on this..."  
*Silence*  
"Omega?"  
*Omega looks at Shadow with murder in his robotic eyes, he loads his cannon for the final time*  
"**Yes sir...**"  
**Chaotix Resistance  
**"Guys, I've got an incoming message!"  
*Vector turns, Charmy tries to cover his eyes again*  
"It's...Rouge!"  
_"Hello my little ninja, no time for chatting!"_  
*Vector appears at the screen*  
"Not like you to talk anyway! What can we do you for?"  
_"Shadow wants to talk with us..."_  
"How's he getting on in the ranks, still a mercenary?"  
_"Commanding General, serving directly under the President!"_  
*Vector whistles*  
"Big pay that..."  
_"We meet at the G.U.N Safe-house tonight, I'm getting more help but I haven't got much of a signal..."  
_"Espio will give you a hand, who d'you need contacting?"  
_"Everyone we faced Metal-head with...!"_  
"Got it! See you there! Espio, you know what to do!"  
"Rodger that!"  
*Espio begins typing furiously*  
**Egg Carrier  
***A screen bleeps as Amy answers*  
"Hello?"  
_"Amy? Is that you?!"  
_*She almost explodes with relief*  
"Espio! Thank Chaos!"  
*Eggman looks up and runs over, Cosmo regains herself*  
"Espio my dear boy! What brings you onto my wavelength?"  
_"Rouge called, Shadow wants everyone who faced Metal at the G.U.N Safe-house tonight!"  
_"I don't know if you'd noticed but I'm a bit stuck, I shall try though!"  
_"While we're connected, Knuckles needs to be contacted..."  
_*A small 'pfft' from Eggman*  
"Nobody's talked to that echidna for years! I'm pretty sure he won't like the recent news!"  
_"Just try!"  
_"All right!"  
**Angel island, somewhere overhead...  
***The ground is torn apart, the Emerald shrine lies in ruins. In the freezing thin air of the upper atmosphere, Knuckles flies through a stone column. He can't even pick himself up, yet somehow manages to activate a distress signal. Before the shadow of Genocide pulls him back for more...*  
**G.U.N Safe-house, Manhattan Underground  
***Shadow, Rouge and Omega enter through one side of the chamber. Espio, Charmy and Vector emerge from the other side. Amy, Cosmo and Eggman come from the middle doors.*  
*Shadow gazes round*  
"We all know why we're here, so let's start...We know Metal Sonic has 'upgraded' the original Sonic, but I have just been sent this message from Angel island, it's...disturbing."  
*The video message shows Metal Sonic, Genocide behind him...*

_If any of you are trying to contact your echidna friend, you might be a bit disappointed...  
_*He moves to the side, Knuckles is tied to a stone pillar*  
_You may be wondering what this is about, let me answer your question. Knuckles should be subjected to the same mental torture I exposed on Tails...  
_*Cosmo's eyes widen at her lovers mention*  
_However I wish to demonstrate my powers, I am giving you my weaknesses. Because you say that strength comes from weakness, I will be holding a demonstration for you at the Final Fortress...  
*Knuckles struggles*  
_"Guys! Don't listen! He's..."  
*Genocide punches him across the face; the specks of blood can be seen from where the camera is positioned*  
_**You will not speak blasphemy against my noble lord!  
**_*Genocide spoke with a razor edged growl, his grinding gears clearly exposed in his voice*  
_Anyway, you have...thirteen days...to get here. If not, I send Genocide to slaughter you one-by-one and Knuckles feels my full wrath, goodbye..._

*Shadow painfully closes the transmission*  
"We have to do something..."  
*Charmy raises a hand*  
"We could work together like before, if we could beat Metal before, we can beat him again..."  
*Cosmo is ignoring the conversation. Tails had done nothing to stop Metal, why?*  
*Shadow folds his arms*  
"We need something that can harvest an amount of data and energy if we're going to get near to the Fortress..."  
"I can do that..."  
*Everyone looks at Cosmo with great surprise, this was brave of her to suggest*  
*Eggman nods*  
"It's true, Cosmo's race is known to have energy binding abilities. However, we need something to be able to collect as much data as Metal..."  
*Vector stands up, a grin spreads across his scaly face*  
"Good thing I called in our most trusted agent!"  
*He presses a button on his iPod, an outline flash of a very old friend comes into view*  
*A smile spreads across everyone's face, even getting a smirk from Shadow*  
"Our top agent of the resistance, also my iPod when not in use...Emerl..."


	4. Chapter 4

*Emerl becomes solid, the white outline dies away.*  
"Emerl?!"  
*He nods, a short 'beep' and he talks for the first time*  
_"Yes."  
_*Almost everyone hugs him; they had missed him for so long*  
*Amy pulls Cosmo over*  
"Oh! Emerl...this is Cosmo, she was with us on the Blue Typhoon..."  
*Emerl bows to her, Cosmo curtsies*  
"Pleased to meet you..."  
_"Same here..."  
_*Eggman looks at Emerl*  
"Do you know of our situation?"  
*Emerl nods*  
_"Affirmative Doctor, Metal Sonic needs to be stopped..."  
_*Omega steps in*  
**"He has disgraced robot-kind; action needs to be taken against him..."  
***Shadow calls for quiet as an urgent message comes in*  
"I have to take this..."  
*Over the phone*  
"Yes...? WHAT?! Did you activate defences?! He's doing what?!"  
*Slams down phone*  
"He's here! Everyone out! We use the emergency pods! Go!"  
*Slams button next to him*  
"Everyone! Code Doomsday! Everyone out! I repeat, Code Doomsday!"  
*Explosions rock the safe-house, as they run Cosmo trips and falls*  
_"Cosmo!"_  
*Emerl runs back as the shadow of Genocide appears round the corner*  
*He pulls Cosmo as a diamond sharp blade rips past her leg.*  
_"I've got you!"  
_*Shadow homing attack's Genocide, knocking him back.*  
"You two go! I'll deal with him!"  
**"I shall assist!"  
***Shadow stops him*  
"No, you need to get everyone to safety! Rouge..."  
*Rouge looks at him*  
"You're in charge..."  
*Genocide head-butts him, sending him backwards*  
"GO!"  
*Rouge assumes command*  
"Come on guys! Move it!"  
*Shadow turns back and pulls out a handgun*  
"Come on then...faker..."  
*He fires all his shots, Genocide still stands*  
**You are blasphemy against the army! You will be annihilated!  
***Shadow removes his power inhibitors, a green energy outlines his body*  
"Bring it on, tin can!"  
*The rest of the group reach the escape pods, they all cram into one.*  
"Omega, fire us off!"  
**"Affirmative, commencing pod ignition sequence...now!"**  
*The pod explodes from the ground and shoots into the sky*  
*Everyone is silent, what was Shadows outcome? Rouge poses this question...*  
"Would he win? Could he win?"  
*Charmy gazes out the window, something catches his attention*  
"I'd say that they're on equals!"  
*Everyone looks out the window as green and black streaks of light shoot from the base*  
"SHADOW!"  
*The pod loses momentum, and falls towards the ocean*  
*Eggman mysteriously presses a button, the pod lands on thin air*  
*Espio looks out*  
"What the...?"  
*The Egg Carrier appears in mid air, Eggman looks impressed with himself as he walks onto the bridge*  
"Impeccable timing wouldn't you say?!"  
*He treats himself to his trademark laugh*

**Egg carrier, over the Atlantic Ocean**  
*The group walks inside, lights click on to reveal Decoe and Bokoe (Eggman's two robot assistants)*  
"Decoe, Bokoe, prepare the engines!"  
*The robot's appear shut down, a sharp clunk is heard*  
"Hello?"  
*Their bodies fall forward, Metal Sonic is stood behind them*  
_Hello my creator..._  
"METAL?! How did you get in here?!"  
*Omega steps forward, a massive laser blast fires from his gauntlet*  
*The smoke clears, Metal is nowhere to be seen...*  
**"Subject...Terminated..."**  
*Something smashes into Omega, sending him through the wall*  
*The thing appears to be a mass of nanites, which move together to form Metal...*  
_You like? My body was destroyed, but my data activated the gaseous form of Chaos, and hey-presto I was reborn..._  
*Omega manages to clamber back through the hole and rejoins the others*  
*Metal floats weightlessly in the air, he regards them with disgust*  
_Don't you see? I'm no longer your humble servant, Dr. I have a mind, I have a heart, and I also have something you never had...worshippers.  
_*Sentry robots that are lined along the walls switch on, and start advancing towards the group*  
_Remember when I faced you on the Fortress? How you defeated me with your lucky little teams? Well, now I have my own...  
_*Genocide teleports by the side of Metal, Tails is bought into view next to him, giggling manically*  
"The moon is red with blood..."  
*Cosmo's eyes widen with fear, what had Metal done to him?*  
"TAILS!"  
*She tries to run towards him, Genocide kicks her across the face and sends her sprawling across the floor*  
*Tails drops from his position, the chains break to reveal his hands had disappeared. Three claws take their place; his tails are edged with blades. His face has a mouth-plate; his eyes are a sunken black. Perhaps the most worrying part, the giggling has stopped...*  
_Kill them...  
_*Tails leaps into the air, claws thrashing out at the group*  
"SHAAAAA!"  
*He lands on Amy, raises his claws and...*  
"GET OFF HER!"  
*Cosmo slams an iron bar across his face, blood splats everywhere.*  
*Even Metal is impressed at Cosmo's bravery, and moves off a bit.*  
_Come Genocide, our friend can take care of himself..._  
*He dissolves into dust and lands on Genocide, lifting into the air, Genocide teleports out*  
*Tails continues his attack on Cosmo as the rest of them fight the sentry-bots, Eggman is trying to deactivate them...*  
*Tails jumps for Rouge, Cosmo smacks the pole across his head*  
"Tails! You're after me! Come on!"  
*She runs up some stairs back onto the bridge, Tails is close behind*  
*The heavens open as the two former lovers face each other off, Tails looks up as the rain falls down. Cosmo sees her chance but something makes her stop...*  
"No, if I kill him...I kill Tails."  
*She drops the pipe, Tails' head bolts down and he starts running. His claws swarming through the air, the intention to kill blazes in his sunken eyes*  
"SHAAA!"  
*Cosmo closes her eyes, this was it...She could feel tears sliding down her cheeks, death by the one she held dear...*  
*She can't help but to open an eye, he's running towards her but something makes him stop*  
"Shaaa?"  
*Cosmo's eyes are flooded with tears; she stands with her arms cast wide*  
*Tails feels...sadness...The intention and madness burns away, leaving him empty inside*  
*He struggles to advance, like his legs are made of lead. He finally reaches her, her tears steam in the rain*  
"Cossssssmo..."  
*The name is said quietly, almost inaudible. But Cosmo hears it, she opens her eyes to see Tails in front of her.*  
*The friend she knew was back, broken, but back. Tears of black ink stream from the bottomless eyes, which slowly show the emerald blue pupils. They were small, but see-able.*  
"Tails..."  
*They both embraced each other as the rain mercilessly battered the Carrier, tears stream from both of their eyes.*


	5. Chapter 5

*Below the embracing friends, the battle raged on. The sentries were slow and easy to beat, but there were many of them*  
"I'm wearing out!"  
*Amy slams her hammer into a robot's head*  
"Keep going Vector!"  
*A sentry knocks her to the floor, and raises its foot*  
*It freezes; white lines appear over its chest. It falls apart as Tails smashes through it, followed by Cosmo.*  
"Cosmo! You're OK!"  
*She nods and indicates Tails*  
"So is he..."  
*The battle went in the group's favour, the many bits of sentry scattered over the floor. *  
*The Carrier was in need of repair; Omega had forgotten to switch on his targeting system and had blasted holes through pretty much everywhere. Eggman had allowed them to stay on his ship until they had defeated Metal, they sat round a small fire*  
"Good to have you back Tails..."  
"Thanks Vector, it's good to be back..."  
"What was it like being all crazy?"  
*Pause*  
"Empty Charmy...Really empty..."  
"Sorry..."  
"It's OK, that's not me anymore..."  
*Rouge walks out with some hot chocolate for everyone*  
"I've got a question, Cosmo, how on Mobius could you manage to fight like that?"  
*Everyone looks at Cosmo, she shuffles close to Tails*  
"When I re-grew in that pot, I must have a gene of Dark Oak inside me...But it's small, so it can't really do much except give me a boost..."  
"Tell me about it, when you hit me...ouch."  
*She snuggles up to him coyly, sighs softly and whispers in his ear*  
"I love you..."  
*She slowly falls asleep on his shoulder; Tails raises a claw to his lips*  
"Shhh..."  
*He picks her up and lies her on a table, shuffles against her and uses one of his less bladed tails as a pillow.*  
*Rouge sighs and pokes the fire, Shadow dwells on her mind*  
"I hope he's Ok..."  
*Espio stretches*  
"If there's one thing I believe in, it's that Shadow can get out of anything..."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
*For the first time, Rouge looks worried*  
"Well, he survived plummeting to Earth, a huge metal dragon and a vengeful alien...I'm pretty sure another Metal Sonic would've been easy..."  
"If you're sure..."  
*Everyone falls asleep, except for Omega who remained on sentry duty. There was a peaceful night ahead...*

**Final Fortress  
***Metal marches through the dark halls, pondering about how Cosmo could have learned her new battle technique*  
_This is new data, and it must be harvested...  
_*He stops in angst and horror at what he had just said*  
_Collected! Harvesting is what life-forms do!  
_*He opens his chest plate, the steel heart seems to have slowed down in beat*_  
More...organic...than my previous forms...  
_*He shakes this off, a heart of steel and a razor bladed mind had got him this far, it wasn't going to slow him down now...*  
*He walks into his throne room, a huge iron chair awaits him. It slowly turns round, Genocide is sitting there.*  
_Genocide...  
_**You are blasphemy against the Army!  
**_I built this army! Starting with you, you ungrateful machine!  
_**I am not a machine! I am a hybrid! Your organic version, I equalled you out, but the bond had broken when you killed Sonic off...  
***He clicks his claws, two robots appear that Metal knows too well*  
_Metal Tails, Metal Knuckles! Why do you listen to this traitor?!  
/He taught us to look into the light, while you shadowed us over/  
_*Metal Tails spoke with child like innocence, Metal Knuckles however was more to the point*  
_**/Kill him! He speaks of denial against the hybrids! /  
**_**You are becoming more organic, you must be sacrificed!**

**Egg Carrier  
**"Alright, are we approaching Antarctica?"  
*Emerl returns to normal vision, a stern look on his silent face*  
_"Close, but I'm worried about the defence that Metal's going to give us..."  
_*He turns to Charmy*  
"This is it then..."  
_"This is it..."  
_*A moment of silence passes over the whole ship, until Espio pointed something out*  
"Look! Over there, at that mountain!"  
*They did, and saw him...*  
*Eggman takes some binoculars, he doesn't believe what he sees*  
"Metal...?"  
*The powerful Metal Sonic, chained to a mountain. His chest-plate ripped open, the steel heart has seemingly been torn out...*  
*Amy inspects him with Tails*  
"What could've done this to him?"  
*Tails shrugged, the images of Metals years of mental torture still buried in his mind*  
"Who cares?"  
_You should...  
_*Both of them turn to the recumbent robot, a light flickers in one eye*  
_He...betrayed me...took heart...took...power  
_*The voice fades into silence, the body slumps and grinds as the last spark of energy burns out*  
"Sonic?"  
*Amy looks at the robot, all that preparation for nothing*  
"Hope not..."  
*The Egg Carrier flies onwards, until the ruined carcass of the Final Fortress comes into view*


End file.
